


Born to Mine

by CleverGlasses (UltimateProtagonistNerd), deducingontheroof



Series: Minecraft Song Parodies [7]
Category: Leftöver Crack (Band), Minecraft (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/CleverGlasses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Leftover Crack/Choking Victim's "Born to Die".</p><p>Writing credits in reality go to cleverglasses and deducingontheroof, writing credits within universe go to Eren Jaeger, Hanji Zoe, Jean Kirstein, and somewhat Levi Ackerman [explained in the backstory to eventually be told]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Mine

Born to mine with yer good old pickaxe in yer hand

Headin' down to the caves going to find some diamonds!

50 fermented spider eyes, 13 bones from skelly guys

Is that creeper gone? *boom* I'll see you back at spawn!

 

I'll mine tomorrow but for now I'll just let night fade away

Mobs evaporate, dissipate, so I survive and wait, til night is day

Until I kill those pigs dumb legs just waddle on

Cows have udders and we milk them

The moment we spawn we're mining, this seeds a perfect sight

 

We have the picks

We have the armor

These reasons why

We are born to mine

 

These damn rocks can't appreciate the fury of my pick

The weak sense of security when we have coal and sticks

This here void is so filled to the brim with

Diamond ore that you helped dig, I'll testify, nothings wrong

Don't ya know we all mine the day we spawn

 

We have no mods

We're on hardcore mode

All reasons why

We're born to mine

 

[Instrumental Solo]

 

We have the picks

We have the armor

These reasons why

We're born to mine

 

Gone to bed, Notch's dead

Got an arrow stuck in my head

Your gold, redstone, and Lazuli

All the ores, they're underneath

Digging,it's what we do

It's what we take, snow or ice

The team all mines, chests are full, the picks all break

all our squad, we're the future

 

Our reasons why

We're born to mine

We're born to mine

 

[Drum solo fades out]


End file.
